


Plane Sight

by acerobbiereyes



Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 3. Prompt(s) - Hollywood & Zephyr OneRobbie Reyes is certainly Jemma’s most interesting client.Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Plane Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



It went without saying that Jemma Simmons loved her job. Whether it be from annoying paparazzi or alarming death threats, it felt good to be entrusted with the safety of her clients.

For the past month and a half, that meant being in and out of hour-long security meetings about the venues Playhouse Studios had chosen to promote their latest in the  _ California Byway _ franchise.

It was far from Jemma’s first celebrity meet-and-greet rodeo, but having East LA superstar Robbie Reyes as a client made things a little bit more complicated than usual. The giant Fifth Street target on his back made most venues reluctant to host him, no matter how many times she’d given assurances they’d be taking every precaution. 

But, thankfully, they managed to smooth any ruffled feathers and until the actual event, it was back to being Robbie’s shadow. 

“Robbie?” she called, as she made her way back to the main set. She glanced around, worry spiking when she didn’t immediately see him among the milling personnel. 

“Over here!” 

Jemma twisted to see Robbie standing inside a giant airplane set piece that she’d never seen before.

At her surprised expression, he gave a smile. “Cool, right? Fitz built it for the action scene Coulson has planned.” He beckoned her over. “Fitz calls it Zephyr One, and he didn’t just build the cargo bay. He constructed a whole working inside for the cockpit too.”

It was huge, metal everything inside, with tiny plastic chairs along the walls. From what she could discern, it looked like a perfectly normal cargo bay for a plane. Well, aside from the two classic muscle cars strapped securely to the metal floor. Robbie’s ‘69 Charger and his co-star Trip’s ‘69 Roadrunner. 

“So what’s the plan with this thing, then?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Robbie’s excited face didn’t falter. “Coulson had to make some last-minute changes to the script, but it doesn’t matter because we get to do plane stunts.”

“I’ve never seen you quite so excited,” Jemme chuckled. It was cute. 

“I’ve always wanted to do plane stunts,” he explained. “It’s always looked so badass.”

“More so than car stunts?” Jemma teased.

The reply was instant. “Never.” 

“Robbie!” A voice called from outside. “We’re back to shooting in five.” 

“Coming!” He yelled, then turned back to her. “You wanna watch?” 

Jemma never paid attention to what they were filming at any given time, her job was to keep Robbie safe. Plus, the scenes were always shot out of order anyway, there was no point. But, her mind was instantly filled with that giddy look in Robbies’ eyes at the mention of plane stunts, and she couldn’t quite find it in her to say no.

“I’m right behind you.”


End file.
